candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 425
|rewards = Finishes the episode |blockers = |image = 425_original.PNG |imagewidth = 210 |imagecaption = Level 425 board}} Level 425 is the fifteenth and last level in Soda Swamp and the ninety-fifth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and 200 blue candies and score at least 45,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Poll Please go to the poll to vote for the difficulty of this level. Currently, "Very Hard" is the difficulty. Difficulty *This level is almost impossible to grade. People have finished this level on their first try, yet for some it can take over 200 tries. This level is hugely based on luck, but with the right tactics, it can be made easier. 230 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combos, they get taken care of by themselves. *The difficulty lies in trying to get five striped and wrapped candies to mix, with all those toffee tornadoes flying around and ruining plans. Sometimes, the candies will just fall exactly the right way and you will get five mixes in no time. This is where luck comes in. This level has gained hatred due to the luck element on this level, as the tornadoes leave you crossing your fingers hoping your plans aren't ruined. *The 15 move candy bombs are difficult to reach. Many attempts will end with a bomb going off. Stars Strategies From Marcnut1996: Try not to detonate the striped and wrapped candies until you can make a striped-wrapped combo. Do not focus on the blue candies, they can get cleared automatically by your combos. Do not care too much about the bombs as they are easy to remove (with the striped-wrapped combo etc.) and they are likely to be removed by the toffee tornadoes. If the bombs get to a low value, then try to remove them. Use colour bombs to remove colours so that you can make the wrapped and striped candies more easily. From another unknown user: Try to collect the blue candies first; if you are lucky enough, you can make some colour bombs that will clear some blue candy, and then make wrapped candy + striped candy combo and do this until you make 5 of them. You may now activate them. This could give you lots of points. You can also do colour bomb + colour bomb combo, as it will clear blue candies and all other candy colors, too. Speaking of candy bombs, try to detonate a lot of candy bombs (maybe blue ones) to boost your goal. From 3primetime3: The King company probably thinks that keeping people occupied with the wrapped+striped candy combos will stop people from asking them when the next episode will come out. Toffee tornadoes and bombs make this level even harder. One recommendation is to try to mix color bomb with striped candy to get the time bombs in control first, then make striped-wrapped candy combos. However, in the meantime, make sure that toffee tornadoes do not eat up your powerups. Don't purposely use moves to complete the blue candy count - it will come on its own. This level is probably amongst the top 25 most difficult levels? From Julianthewiki: Sometimes, passing this level may be by luck, because you may not find any combinations for blues nor wrapped candies and striped candy combos. Since the toffee tornadoes will mess up your plans, even the candy bombs, try to detonate the bombs, but be sure that they are blue so that it can help in your score + the order left. Don't worry much on the blues, they will deduct up to 4 blue candies, so pray that they will land on the blue candies. What is better, make a colour bomb, and be sure that there are blue candies on borders. With 5 colours, passing Level 425 is not much of a worry to do. From TimBluesWin: Destroy the meringues first to free up more space for the candies and make you easier to destroy the bombs. Then, just focus on collecting the wrapped candy+striped candy combo; while you focus on completing that order, the 200 blue candy order should be collected by itself, or at worst, only left very little blue candy. It is recommended to create colour bombs, then wait until one of the candy bombs' move count is close to zero; it will also help you tremendously in getting three stars. While combining striped candy + wrapped candy, try to position the combination in such a way that it will blow away toffee tornado(es). And remember, be flexible in your plans; it would sometimes better to sacrifice a striped candy to blow up one/more toffee tornado(es). Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with regular meringues Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 5-layer meringues Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Very hard levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with 2-layer meringues